I'm not telling
by Shadows08
Summary: Jaina and Zekk like each other. But they won't tell each other. I'm horrible at summaries. lots of JZ and possibly some JTK. rating may be changed later on.
1. Chapter 1 You shouldn't be thinking that

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in YJK Kevin A. Rebecca M. and Lucasfilms Ltd. do.

A/N: This is my first long term fanfic for YJK. So please forgive me if it's not up to your standards. I'm a big JZ fan but I'll try to add in some JTK.

Chapter 1: Your Not Supposed To Be Thinking That 

Jaina's POV:

It was about 4 A.M and Jaina was walking around the massive Jungle that was pretty much Yavin 4.

When Jaina ended up by a river she sat down on a rock, and began to get lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly her thought were drawn to her good friend, Zekk. _'He's really cute,' _she thought. _' Wait__! What! Where the kreth did that thought come from?'_

_'He's your best friend you're not supposed to be thinking that!',_ Jaina thought starting to panick a bit. _' Oh__ boy, I think I like Zekk as more then a friend!'_

_' He's__ never going to think of you as more then a little sister type friend.'_ Then as was Jaina's luck it began to rain.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zekk's POV:

Zekk walked through the jungle following Jaina's footprints.

When he finally found her by the river, she looked like she was in deep thought while sitting on a rock.

_'She looks so beautiful'_, Zekk thought, as he was staring at her.

_'Hey! She's your best friend you shouldn't think of her in that way!'_

Zekk walked up to Jaina, just as it began to rain.

"Hey," he said. "How'd you find me?" Jaina asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"I followed your footprints," he answered.

"Well how did you know they were my footprints? They could've been anyone's," she countered.

"I don't think anyone here has a foot as small as yours and I doubt other people would be crazy enough to walk out around this early in the jungle when it's raining and freezing," he shot back.

"Well it's not my fault that because of my mother I'm a midget," Jaina huffed.

"You're not a midget, a dwarf maybe, but not a midget," Zekk teased.

"Gee thanks for boosting my morale," Jaina said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Jaina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you're very mature," Zekk said sarcastically.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Jaina answered.

"Oh."

"You know we should get back to the temple before we freeze to death, and a very cold wet death mind you," Zekk said.

"Also if we don't get inside there may be no breakfast left," Zekk, said knowing that would convince her to come inside.

"No breakfast?" Jaina squeaked out horrified. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving," Jaina said hopping off of the rock.

Zekk laughed, knowing that food was one of the key ways to Jaina's heart.

As they walked back to the temple, Zekk had a strange feeling, that he was indeed falling for Jaina.

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can.

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2 Vacation

Disclaimer: Read 1st chapter.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Thanx to all reviewers. I do know that Jaina falls in love with some pilot guy but I don't know the whole story. But in my story she's in love with Zekk.

Chapter 2: Vacation

Jacen's POV:

_'Ugh,'_ Jacen thought to himself, _'Jaina and Zekk so like each other even a completely clueless person can tell with the way they look at each other when the other's not looking'._

Then he noticed Tenel Ka entered the cafeteria and sat down next to him.

_'She looks really beautiful'_ he thought.

The thing was that Jacen alredy knew he liked Tenel Ka as more then a friend, but he wasn't sure if she liked him back.

Then Jacen saw his sister give Zekk a dreamy, googly-eyed look. He fought the urge to shout, 'You two are already in love with each other, so just admit it'.

Then Jacen began to hatch his plot to get Jaina and Zekk together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenel Ka's POV:

After breakfast Jacen asked Tenel Ka if she wanted to walk with him in the jungle.

She accepted his offer, and they went outside.

"Did you see the way Jaina and Zekk were looking at each other when the other wasn't looking?" Jacen asked.

"Yes, Jacen friend, that I did see" Tenel Ka answered.

"I think they're both in love with each other" Jacen said.

"This is a fact."

"We should play matchmaker and get them together" he said.

"I agree" Tenel Ka replied. (A/N; I do realized that that's a bit out of character for Tenel Ka, but please go along with me)

As they continued to walk, they plotted their scheme.

Then gradually Tenel Ka began to realize she liked Jacen as much more then a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina's POV;

As Jaina and Zekk were working on the _Lightening Rod_, Jacen and Tenel Ka walked up to them.

"Jaina friend, Zekk friend" Tenel Ka greeted.

"Hey" Jacen said.

"I would like to invite you all to come to my home world of Hapes for a few days" said Tenel Ka.

"I don't know, did you ask Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked.

"He said that it would be just fine" replied Jacen (Jacen let Luke in on the plan and he's all for it).

"So what do you say?" asked Jacen.

"Sure" Jaina said.

"Sounds like a plan" Zekk answered.

So as the day went on the friends planned their trip and got ready for it.

A/N; I'll update as soon as possible.

REVIEW. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT!


	3. Chapter 3 Takeoff

Disclaimer: Still not Kevin A., Rebecca M., or George Lucas.

A/N: Yay! I got another chapter updated!

Elorinna Evenstarre- Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really glad you like my story.

Chapter 3: Take-off

Zekk's POV:

"Need help?" Zekk asked Jaina.

"Oh yea, you know me I always feel the need to pack a month's worth of stuff even though we're only gonna be gone for two weeks," she replied sarcastically.

_'Well, at least she's not tired from her A.M excursion in the jungle,'_ Zekk though wryly.

"Oh well, I wouldn't want you to tire from carrying all those heavy bags," Zekk said playfully, taking one of her bags from her.

"Zekk I only have two bags," Jaina said seriously.

"I know."

"Just making sure you do."

"Are you saying I can't count?"

"yea."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

_'Well, I always did love her sarcastic sense of humor,'_ Zekk thought. _'I always did love her.' _

_'Didn't we already talk about that?'_ Zekk mentally shouted at himself.

_'So what?__ You're still gonna love her anyway'_ Zekk thought.

_'Great, now you're fighting with yourself, you just officially lost it Zekk.'_

Then together, Zekk and Jaina made their way to Tenel Ka's ship called the _Rock Dragon_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina's POV:

Entering Tenel Ka's ship, Jaina dumped her stuff in corner, temporarily, so no one would trip over it.

By a coin flip between Jaina and Zekk, it was decided who would pilot and who would co-pilot.

Needless to say, Zekk became very skulky.

Preparing for take-off Jaina started thinking about Zekk.

_'Well at least you can finally admit you have a crush on him,'_ she thought, _'to yourself anyway.'_

Half of Jaina wanted to tell Zekk. The other half wanted to run in the opposite direction and hide.

Then taking-off. The good friends began their journey to the Hapes Cluster.

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible. I promise.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Sharing a room

Disclaimer: Read 1st chapter.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry, but Lowie is currently visiting his family on Kashyyk, but I promise he will be in the story later on.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Zekk's POV:

At 9:00 P.M the next day they finally arrived at the Hapes palace.

"I am very sorry but part of the palace is being redone, so two of us must share a room," Tenel Ka said.

"Hay Jaina, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Zekk would you?" Jacen asked.

"No, not at all," Jaina squeaked.

Zekk noticed she turned a little pink as she said it.

"Great, it is settled then," Tenel Ka said, matter of factly.

Then Tenel Ka led him and Jaina to their room. Then she opened the door.

Inside the room there was two beds, a desk pushed up against the wall next to a corner, a black velvet couch, a chronometer on the nightstand next to the beds, and a door that led to the bathroom and shower.

Then Tenel Ka left to go show Jacen his room.

"I'll take the bed by the window," Jaina said.

"Okay," he answered.

_' Fpr the next two weeks Jaina will be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I'll see in the morning.' _

_'Am I dreaming?' _

_'Am I dead and it just hasn't registered with my brain yet?' _

_'Or maybe someone is planning to kill me and is just trying to lure me into a false sense of security.' _

_'Or maybe I'm just paranoid.' _

_'Yea it's probably that last one.' _

_'yep you definitely lost your marbles Zekk.' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jaina's POV:

_'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'_

_'For the next two weeks I'll be sharing a room with Zekk!'' I really like this vacation!' _

Looking at the chronometer Jaina saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Well, good night Zekk," she said.

"Good night Jaina," he replied.

_'I love you Zekk,'_ Jaina thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zekk's POV:

_'I love you Jaina,'_ Zekk thought.

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible.

REVIEW!


End file.
